marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strontians
| Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = 4 | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Strontians possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. They are some of the physically strongest beings to exist in the Universe. Gladiator has shattered planets with the force of his blows, and can collapse entire stars with his level of strength. His strength level is dependent on his confidence; as such the more confident he is, the stronger he gets. Superhuman Speed: Strontians are capable of running and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete. While the exact limit of their speed is unknown, a Strontian is able to move considerably faster than the speed of sound, which is roughly 770 miles per hour. Gladiator, for instance, is capable of moving at speeds in excess of light. He has used his speed to blitz Thor in one of their encounters. The level of his speed depends on his confidence. Superhuman Stamina: Strontians possesses extraordinary physical stamina. Their muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of human beings, or most other known beings for that matter. Strontians are able to exert themselves at peak capacity for at least several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair them. Invulnerability: Strontians' bodily tissues are much tougher and far more resistant to physical injury than those of human beings. They can withstand high caliber bullets, survive in space unaided, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights, and blows from powerful superhumans such as the Hulk without sustaining injury. Strontians possesses highly resistant to extreme temperatures, particularly intense heat. They are capable of flying through stars completely unharmed, and Gladiator has actually withstood the explosive power of a supernova unharmed. The level of their durability depends on their confidence. Superhuman Agility: Strontians natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Strontians reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: By harnessing and manipulating the anti-gravitons, Strontians are able to defy gravity which enables them to fly. Strontians's flight speed rivals those of the fastest known starships, and can achieve faster than light speeds in hyperspace. Gladiator has been observed flying with 100 times the speed of light, flying from Pluto to Earth in a matter of seconds. Heat Beams: Strontians are capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but they can reach temperatures hotter than that of Stars as they were shown able to burn through Hulk's skin. The temperature level of the heat beams depends on confidence. Microscopic Vision: Strontians possesses the ability to see extremely small objects and images beyond sub atomic level. Super Breath: Thanks to their incredible lung capacity, Strontians are also able to draw in large amounts of air and then expel it all to create gale and hurricane force winds. He can also chill his breath to freeze targets. Psi Resistance: Strontians are capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defences to an extent. | Weaknesses = Strontians are vulnerable to a certain specific wavelength of radiation. A significant portion of a Strontian's powers, especially strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by their level of confidence. If their confidence in themselves wavers, they have been known to weaken significantly. Furthermore, the psychic aspect of their abilities renders their abilities vulnerable to being siphoned and turned against them, albeit without appreciable decrease in strength, as Jean Grey demonstrated during The Trial of Jean Grey. | GovernmentType = Imperial Empire ruled by Emperor-Majestor/Empress-Majestrix | TechnologyLevel = Highly advanced, with warp-drive starships, and Stargate space-warping technology that allows for instantaneous travel between galaxies. | CulturalTraits = Warrior culture. The Strontians are said to value nothing above duty and honor. | Representatives = Only three known Strontians remain alive: Kallark, also known as Gladiator, Xenith, known simply as the Strontian, and Gladiator's son Kubark, also known as Kid Gladiator. An unnamed pregnant Strontian was seen in the Alpha Flight Intergalactic Hospital. | Notes = | Trivia = The Strontians are a loose pastiche of the Kryptonians of the DC Universe. Strontian abilities are identical to those of Kryptonians bar their psychic origin, both races have largely humanoid designs, both are largely extinct, and the name derives from strontium, an element two spaces below krypton. Gladiator, Strontian, and Kubark are similarly analogous to Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy. | Links = }} Category:Extinct Species Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Shi'ar Empire Races